Card Catalog: Speed
1= ExchangableWithSilverVibranium3.png |with silver Vibranium (Rare) |link=Vibranium SecretAgentBlackWidow3.png |Agent Black Widow (Rare) |link=Secret Agent Black Widow SecretAgentBlackWidow4.jpg |Agent Black Widow+ (S Rare) |link=Secret Agent Black Widow SecretAgentBlackWidow5.jpg |Agent Black Widow++ (SS Rare) |link=Secret Agent Black Widow SecretAgentBlackWidow6.jpg |Agent Black Widow+++ (U Rare) |link=Secret Agent Black Widow BeautifulGeniusCommanderMariaHill3.jpg |Genius Commander Maria Hill (Rare) |link=Beautiful Genius Commander Maria Hill BeautifulGeniusCommanderMariaHill4.jpg |Genius Commander Maria Hill+ (S Rare) |link=Beautiful Genius Commander Maria Hill BeautifulGeniusCommanderMariaHill5.jpg |Genius Commander Maria Hill++ (SS Rare) |link=Beautiful Genius Commander Maria Hill BeautifulGeniusCommanderMariaHill6.jpg |Genius Commander Maria Hill+++ (U Rare) |link=Beautiful Genius Commander Maria Hill AJingleAndATingleStocking3.jpg |Jingle and a Tingle Stocking (Rare) |link=A Jingle and a Tingle Stocking HoHoHoSpiderMan4.jpg |Ho Ho Spider-Man (S Rare) |link=Ho Ho Ho Spider-Man SpringForwardPowerfulGreenHeroBox3.jpg |Forward Powerful Green Hero Box (Rare) |link=Box GotchaGoblinInTheBox4.jpg |Gotcha! Goblin-in-the-Box (S Rare) |link=Gotcha!_Goblin-in-the-Box nocard.jpg || SpiderWoman1.jpg |Spider-Woman (Common) |link=Spider-Woman SpiderWoman2.jpg |Spider-Woman+ (Uncommon) |link=Spider-Woman |-| 2= BlackCat1.jpg |Black Cat (Common) |link=Black Cat BlackCat2.jpg |Black Cat+ (Uncommon) |link=Black Cat Vulture1.jpg |Vulture (Common) |link=Vulture Vulture2.jpg |Vulture+ (Uncommon) |link=Vulture MsMarvel1.jpg |Ms. Marvel (Common) |link=Ms. Marvel MsMarvel2.jpg |Ms. Marvel+ (Uncommon) |link=Ms. Marvel HumanTorch1.jpg |Human Torch (Common) |link=Human Torch HumanTorch2.jpg |Human Torch+ (Uncommon) |link=Human Torch Sif1.jpg |Sif (Common) |link=Sif Sif2.jpg |Sif+ (Uncommon) |link=Sif Valkyrie1.jpg |Valkyrie (Common) |link=Valkyrie Valkyrie2.jpg |Valkyrie+ (Uncommon) |link=Valkyrie Mockingbird1.jpg |Mockingbird (Common) |link=Mockingbird Mockingbird2.jpg |Mockingbird+ (Uncommon) |link=Mockingbird Tigra1.jpg |Tigra (Common) |link=Tigra Tigra2.jpg |Tigra+ (Uncommon) |link=Tigra |-| 3= Wasp1.jpg |Wasp (Common) |link=Wasp Wasp2.jpg |Wasp+ (Uncommon) |link=Wasp Iceman1.jpg |Iceman (Common) |link=Iceman Iceman2.jpg |Iceman+ (Uncommon) |link=Iceman SonOfTheNexusSpeed1.jpg |of the Nexus Speed (Common) |link=Son of the Nexus Speed SonOfTheNexusSpeed2.jpg |of the Nexus Speed+ (Uncommon) |link=Son of the Nexus Speed Angel1.jpg |Angel (Common) |link=Angel Angel2.jpg |Angel+ (Uncommon) |link=Angel KrimmonsHostDoctorSpectrum1.jpg |Host Doctor Spectrum (Common) |link=Krimmons Host Doctor Spectrum KrimmonsHostDoctorSpectrum2.jpg |Host Doctor Spectrum+ (Uncommon) |link=Krimmons Host Doctor Spectrum ChildOfDestinyHellcat1.jpg |of Destiny Hellcat (Common) |link=Child of Destiny Hellcat ChildOfDestinyHellcat2.jpg |of Destiny Hellcat+ (Uncommon) |link=Child of Destiny Hellcat SavageGuardianKaZar1.jpg|Guardian Ka-Zar (Common)|link=Savage Guardian Ka-Zar SavageGuardianKaZar2.jpg|Guardian Ka-Zar+ (Uncommon)|link=Savage Guardian Ka-Zar nocard.jpg || nocard.jpg || |-| 4= SpiderMan2.jpg |Spider-Man (Uncommon) |link=Spider-Man SpiderMan3.jpg |Spider-Man+ (Rare) |link=Spider-Man SilkSpiderSpiderWoman2.jpg |Spider Spider-Woman (Uncommon) |link=Silk Spider Spider-Woman SilkSpiderSpiderWoman3.jpg |Spider Spider-Woman+ (Rare) |link=Silk Spider Spider-Woman SignOfBadLuckBlackCat2.png |of Bad Luck Black Cat (Uncommon) |link=Sign of Bad Luck Black Cat SignOfBadLuckBlackCat3.png |of Bad Luck Black Cat+ (Rare) |link=Sign of Bad Luck Black Cat Storm2.jpg |Storm (Uncommon) |link=Storm Storm3.png |Storm+ (Rare) |link=Storm Sabretooth2.png |Sabretooth (Uncommon) |link=Sabretooth Sabretooth3.png |Sabretooth+ (Rare) |link=Sabretooth Daredevil2.jpg |Daredevil (Uncommon) |link=Daredevil Daredevil3.png |Daredevil+ (Rare) |link=Daredevil GhostRider2.png |Ghost Rider (Unommon) |link=Ghost Rider GhostRider3.jpg |Ghost Rider+ (Rare) |link=Ghost Rider Blade2.jpg |Blade (Uncommon) |link=Blade Blade3.jpg |Blade+ (Rare) |link=Blade |-| 5= Nova2.jpg |Nova (Uncommon) |link=Nova Nova3.png |Nova+ (Rare) |link=Nova Archangel2.jpg |Archangel (Uncommon) |link=Archangel Archangel3.jpg |Archangel+ (Rare) |link=Archangel Nighthawk2.jpg |Nighthawk (Uncommon) |link=Nighthawk Nighthawk3.jpg |Nighthawk+ (Rare) |link=Nighthawk Hulkling2.jpg |Hulkling (Uncommon) |link=Hulkling Hulkling3.jpg |Hulkling+ (Rare) |link=Hulkling DarkReignMoonStone2.jpg |Reign Moon Stone (Uncommon) |link=Dark Reign Moon Stone DarkReignMoonStone3.jpg |Reign Moon Stone+ (Rare) |link=Dark Reign Moon Stone HumanTopWhirlwind2.jpg |Top Whirlwind (Uncommon) |link=Top Whirlwind HumanTopWhirlwind3.jpg |Top Whirlwind+ (Rare) |link=Top Whirlwind BindingSpeedQuicksilver2.jpg|Speed Quicksilver (Uncommon)|link=Binding Speed Quicksilver BindingSpeedQuicksilver3.jpg|Speed Quicksilver+ (Rare)|link=Binding Speed Quicksilver nocard.jpg || nocard.jpg || |-| 6= Mystique3.jpg |Mystique (Rare) |link=Mystique Mystique4.jpg |Mystique+ (S Rare) |link=Mystique X233.jpg |X-23 (Rare) |link=X-23 X234.jpg |X-23+ (S Rare) |link=X-23 QueenOfLightningStorm3.jpg |of Lightning Storm (Rare) |link=Queen of Lightning Storm QueenOfLightningStorm4.jpg |of Lightning Storm+ (S Rare) |link=Queen of Lightning Storm InfiniteLawyerDaredevil3.jpg |Lawyer Daredevil (Rare) |link=Infinite Lawyer Daredevil InfiniteLawyerDaredevil4.jpg |Lawyer Daredevil+ (S Rare) |link=Infinite Lawyer Daredevil BallOfFireHumanTorch3.png |of Fire Human Torch (Rare) |link=Ball of Fire Human Torch BallOfFireHumanTorch4.jpg |of Fire Human Torch+ (S Rare) |link=Ball of Fire Human Torch NovaCorpsNova3.jpg |Corps Nova (Rare) |link=Nova Corps Nova NovaCorpsNova4.jpg |Corps Nova+ (S Rare) |link=Nova Corps Nova Morbius3.png |Morbius (Rare) |link=Morbius Morbius4.jpg |Morbius+ (S Rare) |link=Morbius GreenGoblin3.png |Green Goblin (Rare) |link=Green Goblin GreenGoblin4.jpg |Green Goblin+ (S Rare) |link=Green Goblin |-| 7= MariaHill3.jpg |Maria Hill (Rare) |link=Maria Hill MariaHill4.jpg |Maria Hill+ (S Rare) |link=Maria Hill WindRiderStorm3.jpg |Wind-Rider Storm (Rare) |link=Wind Rider Storm WindRiderStorm4.jpg |Wind-Rider Storm+ (S Rare) |link=Wind Rider Storm Magik3.jpg |Magik (Rare) |link=Magik Magik4.jpg |Magik+ (S Rare) |link=Magik RedInTheLedgerBlackWidow3.jpg |in the Ledger Black Widow (Rare) |link=Red in the Ledger Black Widow RedInTheLedgerBlackWidow4.jpg |in the Ledger Black Widow+ (S Rare) |link=Red in the Ledger Black Widow MatchstickJohnnyHumanTorch3.jpg |Johnny Human Torch (Rare) |link=Matchstick Johnny Human Torch MatchstickJohnnyHumanTorch4.jpg |Johnny Human Torch+ (S Rare) |link=Matchstick Johnny Human Torch FickleFortuneBlackCat3.jpg |Fortune Black Cat (Rare) |link=Fickle Fortune Black Cat FickleFortuneBlackCat4.jpg |Fortune Black Cat+ (S Rare) |link=Fickle Fortune Black Cat StarjammerMsMarvel3.jpg |Starjammer Ms. Marvel (Rare) |link=Starjammer Ms. Marvel StarjammerMsMarvel4.jpg |Starjammer Ms. Marvel+ (S Rare) |link=Starjammer Ms. Marvel ShieldMaidenSif3.jpg |Maiden Sif (Rare) |link=Shield Maiden Sif ShieldMaidenSif4.jpg |Maiden Sif+ (S Rare) |link=Shield Maiden Sif |-| 8= DoubleLifeSpiderWoman3.jpg |Life Spider-Woman (Rare) |link=Double Life Spider-Woman DoubleLifeSpiderWoman4.jpg |Life Spider-Woman (S Rare) |link=Double Life Spider-Woman JungleFighterShannaTheSheDevil3.jpg |Fighter Shanna the She-Devil (Rare) |link=Jungle Fighter Shanna the She Devil JungleFighterShannaTheSheDevil4.jpg |Fighter Shanna the She-Devil+ (S Rare) |link=Jungle Fighter Shanna the She Devil NewProtectorQuasar3.jpg |Protector Quasar (Rare) |link=New Protector Quasar NewProtectorQuasar4.jpg |Protector Quasar+ (S Rare) |link=New Protector Quasar OffspringCarnage3.jpg |Offspring Carnage (Rare) |link=Offspring Carnage OffspringCarnage4.jpg |Offspring Carnage+ (S Rare) |link=Offspring Carnage SpiritOfVengeanceGhostRider3.jpg |of Vengeance Ghost Rider (Rare) |link=Spirit of Vengeance Ghost Rider SpiritOfVengeanceGhostRider4.png |of Vengeance Ghost Rider+ (S Rare) |link=Spirit of Vengeance Ghost Rider RuleBritanniaCaptainBritain3.jpg |Britannia Captain Britain (Rare) |link=Rule Britannia Captain Britain RuleBritanniaCaptainBritain4.jpg |Britannia Captain Britain+ (S Rare) |link=Rule Britannia Captain Britain DeepFreezeIceman3.jpg |Freeze Iceman (Rare) |link=Deep Freeze Iceman DeepFreezeIceman4.jpg |Freeze Iceman+ (S Rare) |link=Deep Freeze Iceman EscortOfSoulsValkyrie3.jpg |of Souls Valkyrie (Rare) |link=Escort of Souls Valkyrie EscortOfSoulsValkyrie4.jpg |of Souls Valkyrie+ (Special Rare) |link=Escort of Souls Valkyrie |-| 9= GoodBrotherWonderMan3.jpg |Brother Wonder Man (Rare) |link=Good Brother Wonder Man GoodBrotherWonderMan4.jpg |Brother Wonder Man (S Rare) |link=Good Brother Wonder Man ReptilianHungerLizard3.jpg |Hunger Lizard (Rare) |link=Reptilian Hunger Lizard ReptilianHungerLizard4.jpg |Hunger Lizard+ (S Rare) |link=Reptilian Hunger Lizard CheyarafimAngel3.jpg |Cheyarafim Angel (Rare) |link=Cheyarafim Angel CheyarafimAngel4.jpg |Cheyarafim Angel+ (S Rare) |link=Cheyarafim Angel KineticSpeedball3.jpg |Kinetic Speedball (Rare) |link=Kinectic Speedball KineticSpeedball4.jpg |Kinetic Speedball+ (S Rare) |link=Kinectic Speedball SwashbucklingNightcrawler3.jpg |Swashbuckling Nightcrawler (Rare) |link=Swashbuckling Nightcrawler SwashbucklingNightcrawler4.jpg |Swashbuckling Nightcrawler+ (S Rare) |link=Swashbuckling Nightcrawler OlderAndWiserVulture3.jpg |and Wiser Vulture (Rare) |link=Older and Wiser Vulture OlderAndWiserVulture4.jpg |and Wiser Vulture+ (S Rare) |link=Older and Wiser Vulture nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (Rare) |link= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (S Rare) |link= KeystoneQuadrantGuardianRocketRaccoon3.jpg |Quadrant Guardian Rocket Raccoon (Rare) |link=Keystone Quadrant Guardian Rocket Raccoon KeystoneQuadrantGuardianRocketRaccoon4.jpg |Quadrant Guardian Rocket Raccoon+ (S Rare) |link=Keystone Quadrant Guardian Rocket Raccoon |-| 10= HorsemanArchangel3.jpg |Horseman Archangel (Rare) |link=Horseman Archangel HorsemanArchangel4.jpg |Horseman Archangel+ (S Rare) |link=Horseman Archangel YoungThunderboltJolt3.jpg |Thunderbolt Jolt (Rare) |link=Young Thunderbolt Jolt YoungThunderboltJolt4.jpg |Thunderbolt Jolt+ (S Rare) |link=Young Thunderbolt Jolt AnyaCorazonSpiderGirl3.jpg |Corazon Spider-Girl (Rare) |link=Anya Corazon Spider-Girl AnyaCorazonSpiderGirl4.jpg |Corazon Spider-Girl+ (S Rare) |link=Anya Corazon Spider-Girl MorlockSurvivorMarrow3.png |Survivor Marrow (Rare) |link=Morlock Survivor Marrow MorlockSurvivorMarrow4.jpg |Survivor Marrow+ (S Rare) |link=Morlock Survivor Marrow SuperSoldierMockingbird3.jpg |Soldier Mockingbird (Rare) |link=Super Soldier Mockingbird SuperSoldierMockingbird4.jpg |Soldier Mockingbird+ (S Rare) |link=Super Soldier Mockingbird SurgeonDoctorSpectrum3.jpg |Surgeon Doctor Spectrum (Rare) |link=Surgeon Doctor Spectrum SurgeonDoctorSpectrum4.jpg |Surgeon Doctor Spectrum+ (S Rare) |link=Surgeon Doctor Spectrum SecretWarriorNickFury3.jpg |Warrior Nick Fury (Rare) |link=Secret Warrior Nick Fury SecretWarriorNickFury4.jpg |Warrior Nick Fury+ (S Rare) |link=Secret Warrior Nick Fury BrightEyedSquirrelGirl3.jpg |Bright-Eyed Squirrel Girl (Rare) |link=Bright-Eyed Squirrel Girl BrightEyedSquirrelGirl4.jpg |Bright-Eyed Squirrel Girl+ (S Rare) |link=Bright-Eyed Squirrel Girl |-| 11= ScreamingMimiSongbird3.jpg |Mimi Songbird (Rare) |link=Screaming Mimi Songbird ScreamingMimiSongbird4.jpg |Mimi Songbird+ (S Rare) |link=Screaming Mimi Songbird AlienatedX233.jpg |Alienated X-23 (Rare) |link=Alienated X-23 AlienatedX234.jpg |Alienated X-23+ (S Rare) |link=Alienated X-23 CanadianStarNorthstar3.jpg |Star Northstar (Rare) |link=Canadian Star Northstar CanadianStarNorthstar4.jpg |Star Northstar+ (S Rare) |link=Canadian Star Northstar MarvelManQuasar3.jpg |Man Quasar (Rare) |link=Marvel Man Quasar MarvelManQuasar4.jpg |Man Quasar+ (S Rare) |link=Marvel Man Quasar BlastOffNova3.jpg |Off Nova (Rare) |link=Blast Off Nova BlastOffNova4.jpg |Off Nova+ (S Rare) |link=Blast Off Nova UniPowerCaptainUniverse3.jpg |Uni-Power Captain Universe (Rare) |link=Uni-Power Captain Universe UniPowerCaptainUniverse4.jpg |Uni-Power Captain Universe+ (S Rare) |link=Uni-Power Captain Universe LeadGuardianStarLord3.jpg |Guardian Star-Lord (Rare) |link=Lead Guardian Star-Lord LeadGuardianStarLord4.jpg |Guardian Star-Lord+ (S Rare) |link=Lead Guardian Star-Lord DarkAvengerMoonstone3.jpg |Avenger Moonstone (Rare) |link=Dark Avenger Moonstone DarkAvengerMoonstone4.jpg |Avenger Moonstone+ (S Rare) |link=Dark Avenger Moonstone |-| 12= SWORDLeaderAbigail3.jpg |Leader Abigail (Rare) |link=S.W.O.R.D. Leader Abigail SWORDLeaderAbigail4.jpg |Leader Abigail+ (S Rare) |link=S.W.O.R.D. Leader Abigail SurvivorHyperion3.jpg |Survivor Hyperion (Rare) |link=Survivor Hyperion SurvivorHyperion4.jpg |Survivor Hyperion+ (S Rare) |link=Survivor Hyperion FXWizardMysterio3.jpg |Wizard Mysterio (Rare) |link=FX Wizard Mysterio FXWizardMysterio4.jpg |Wizard Mysterio+ (S Rare) |link=FX Wizard Mysterio SpiderSocietySpiderGirl3.jpg |Society Spider-Girl (Rare) |link=Spider Society Spider-Girl SpiderSocietySpiderGirl4.jpg |Society Spider-Girl+ (S Rare) |link=Spider Society Spider-Girl FreeAgentSpiderMan3.jpg |Agent Spider-Man (Rare) |link=Free Agent Spider-Man FreeAgentSpiderMan4.jpg |Agent Spider-Man+ (S Rare) |link=Free Agent Spider-Man XWomenStorm3.jpg |X-Women Storm (Rare) |link=X-Women Storm XWomenStorm4.jpg |X-Women Storm+ (S Rare) |link=X-Women Storm ResurrectedLionheart3.jpg |Resurrected Lionheart (Rare) |link=Resurrected Lionheart ResurrectedLionheart4.jpg |Resurrected Lionheart+ (S Rare) |link=Resurrected Lionheart ResistanceFighterNightThrasher3.jpg |Fighter Night Thrasher (Rare) |link=Resistance Fighter Night Thrasher ResistanceFighterNightThrasher4.jpg |Fighter Night Thrasher+ (S Rare) |link=Resistance Fighter Night Thrasher |-| 13= SmilodonZabu3.jpg |Smilodon Zabu (Rare) |link=Smilodon Zabu SmilodonZabu4.jpg |Smilodon Zabu+ (S Rare) |link=Smilodon Zabu ManicMondayDeadpool3.jpg|Monday Deadpool (Rare) |link=Manic Monday Deadpool ManicMondayDeadpool4.jpg|Monday Deadpool+ (S Rare) |link=Manic Monday Deadpool ApolloAnthem3.jpg|Apollo Anthem (Rare)|link=Apollo Anthem ApolloAnthem4.jpg|Apollo Anthem+ (S Rare)|link=Apollo Anthem nocard.jpg || nocard.jpg || IfItWasntForBadLuckBlackCat3.jpg|It Wasn’t For Bad Luck… Black Cat (Rare)|link=If It Wasn't for Bad Luck… Black Cat IfItWasntForBadLuckBlackCat4.jpg|It Wasn’t For Bad Luck… Black Cat+ (S Rare)|link=If It Wasn't for Bad Luck… Black Cat nocard.jpg || nocard.jpg || nocard.jpg || nocard.jpg || nocard.jpg || nocard.jpg || |-| 14= SpiderWebSpiderMan4.jpg |Web Spider-Man (S Rare) |link=Spider Web Spider-Man SpiderWebSpiderMan5.jpg |Web Spider-Man+ (SS Rare) |link=Spider Web Spider-Man FireBlastHumanTorch4.png |Blast The Human Torch (S Rare) |link=Fire Blast Human Torch FireBlastHumanTorch5.jpg |Blast The Human Torch+ (SS Rare) |link=Fire Blast Human Torch VampireHunterBlade4.jpg |Hunter Blade (S Rare) |link=Vampire Hunter Blade VampireHunterBlade5.jpg |Hunter Blade+ (SS Rare) |link=Vampire Hunter Blade ClonedEliminatorX234.png |Eliminator X-23 (S Rare) |link=Cloned Eliminator X-23 ClonedEliminatorX235.jpg |Eliminator X-23+ (SS Rare) |link=Cloned Eliminator X-23 CenturionNovaPrimeNova4.jpg |Nova-Prime Nova (S Rare) |link=Centurion Nova Prime Nova CenturionNovaPrimeNova5.jpg |Nova-Prime Nova+ (SS Rare) |link=Centurion Nova Prime Nova NovemberFoxtrotNickFury4.jpg |Foxtrot Nick Fury (S Rare) |link=November Foxtrot Nick Fury NovemberFoxtrotNickFury5.jpg |Foxtrot Nick Fury+ (SS Rare) |link=November Foxtrot Nick Fury LeopardessTigra4.jpg |Leopardess Tigra (S Rare) |link=Leopardess Tigra LeopardessTigra5.jpg |Leopardess Tigra+ (SS Rare) |link=Leopardess Tigra ShapeshifterAssassinMystique4.jpg |Assassin Mystique (S Rare) |link=Shapeshifter Assassin Mystique ShapeshifterAssassinMystique5.jpg |Assassin Mystique+ (SS Rare) |link=Shapeshifter Assassin Mystique |-| 15= SlasherSabretooth4.jpg |Slasher Sabretooth (S Rare) |link=Slasher Sabretooth SlasherSabretooth5.jpg |Slasher Sabretooth+ (SS Rare) |link=Slasher Sabretooth MasterAndCommanderRedSkull4.jpg |and Commander Red Skull (S Rare) |link=Master and Commander Red Skull MasterAndCommanderRedSkull5.jpg |and Commander Red Skull+ (SS Rare) |link=Master and Commander Red Skull SecretVeteranArachne4.jpg |Veteran Arachne (S Rare) |link=Secret Veteran Arachne SecretVeteranArachne5.jpg |Veteran Arachne+ (SS Rare) |link=Secret Veteran Arachne RoseRedBlackWidow4.jpg |Red Black Widow (S Rare) |link=Rose Red Black Widow RoseRedBlackWidow5.jpg |Red Black Widow+ (SS Rare) |link=Rose Red Black Widow ProtectorOfHellsKitchenDareDevil4.jpg |of Hell's Kitchen DareDevil (S Rare) |link=Protector of Hells Kitchen Daredevil ProtectorOfHellsKitchenDareDevil5.jpg |of Hell's Kitchen DareDevil+ (SS Rare) |link=Protector of Hells Kitchen Daredevil VoidWarriorSentry4.jpg |Warrior Sentry (S Rare) |link=Void Warrior Sentry VoidWarriorSentry5.jpg |Warrior Sentry+ (SS Rare) |link=Void Warrior Sentry SavageLeaderSauron4.jpg |Leader Sauron (S Rare) |link=Savage Leader Sauron SavageLeaderSauron5.jpg |Leader Sauron+ (SS Rare) |link=Savage Leader Sauron VengefulSabretooth4.jpg |Vengeful Sabretooth (S Rare) |link=Vengeful Sabretooth VengefulSabretooth5.jpg |Vengeful Sabretooth+ (SS Rare) |link=Vengeful Sabretooth |-| 16= MercWithAMouthDeadpool4.jpg |with a Mouth Deadpool (S Rare) |link=Merc with a Mouth Deadpool MercWithAMouthDeadpool5.jpg |with a Mouth Deadpool+ (SS Rare) |link=Merc with a Mouth Deadpool PixieWasp4.jpg |Pixie Wasp (S Rare) |link=Pixie Wasp PixieWasp5.jpg |Pixie Wasp+ (SS Rare) |link=Pixie Wasp SplitPersonalityGreenGoblin4.JPG |Personality Green Goblin (S Rare) |link=Split Personality Green Goblin SplitPersonalityGreenGoblin5.jpg |Personality Green Goblin+ (SS Rare) |link=Split Personality Green Goblin TaintedSoulHellcat4.jpg |Soul Hellcat (S Rare) |link=Tainted Soul Hellcat TaintedSoulHellcat5.jpg |Soul Hellcat+ (SS Rare) |link=Tainted Soul Hellcat DarkchildeMagik4.jpg |Darkchilde Magik (S Rare) |link=Darkchilde Magik DarkchildeMagik5.jpg |Darkchilde Magik+ (SS Rare) |link=Darkchilde Magik ShirYdrnTalonisTalon4.jpg |Ydrn Talonis Talon (S Rare) |link=Shir Ydrn Talonis Talon ShirYdrnTalonisTalon5.jpg |Ydrn Talonis Talon+ (SS Rare) |link=Shir Ydrn Talonis Talon AscendedScarletSpider4.jpg |Ascended Scarlet Spider (S Rare) |link=Ascended Scarlet Spider AscendedScarletSpider5.jpg |Ascended Scarlet Spider+ (SS Rare) |link=Ascended Scarlet Spider MultiplePersonalityMoonstone4.jpg |Personality Moonstone (S Rare) |link=Multiple Personality Moonstone MultiplePersonalityMoonstone5.jpg |Personality Moonstone+ (SS Rare) |link=Multiple Personality Moonstone |-| 17= PrecursorFallenOne4.jpg |Precursor Fallen One (S Rare) |link=Precursor Fallen One PrecursorFallenOne5.jpg |Precursor Fallen One+ (SS Rare) |link=Precursor Fallen One MidnightSonBlade4.jpg |Son Blade (S Rare) |link=Midnight Son Blade MidnightSonBlade5.jpg |Son Blade+ (SS Rare) |link=Midnight Son Blade SymbioteInsanityCarnage4.jpg |Symbiote Insanity] Carnage (S Rare) |link=Symbiote Insanity Carnage SymbioteInsanityCarnage5.jpg |Symbiote Insanity] Carnage+ (SS Rare) |link=Symbiote Insanity Carnage RegalStorm4.jpg |Regal Storm (S Rare) |link=Regal Storm RegalStorm5.jpg |Regal Storm+ (SS Rare) |link=Regal Storm BiochemGeniusMorbius4.jpg |Genius Morbius (S Rare) |link=Biochem Genius Morbius BiochemGeniusMorbius5.jpg |Genius Morbius+ (SS Rare) |link=Biochem Genius Morbius WorthySif4.jpg |Worthy Sif (S Rare) |link=Worthy Sif WorthySif5.png |Worthy Sif+ (SS Rare) |link=Worthy Sif SplitPersonalitySentry4.jpg |Personality Sentry (S Rare) |link=Split Personality Sentry SplitPersonalitySentry5.jpg |Personality Sentry+ (SS Rare) |link=Split Personality Sentry BlindingPhoton4.jpg |Blinding Photon (S Rare) |link=Blinding Photon BlindingPhoton5.jpg |Blinding Photon+ (SS Rare) |link=Blinding Photon |-| 18= ExcaliburCaptainBritain4.jpg |Excalibur Captain Britain (S Rare) |link=Excalibur Captain Britain ExcaliburCaptainBritain5.jpg |Excalibur Captain Britain+ (SS Rare) |link=Excalibur Captain Britain SurvivorRedSkull4.jpg |Survivor Red Skull (S Rare) |link=Survivor Red Skull SurvivorRedSkull5.jpg |Survivor Red Skull+ (SS Rare) |link=Survivor Red Skull PilotRocketRaccoon4.jpg |Pilot Rocket Raccoon (S Rare) |link=Pilot Rocket Raccoon PilotRocketRaccoon5.jpg |Pilot Rocket Raccoon+ (SS Rare) |link=Pilot Rocket Raccoon DeathGlowValkyrie4.jpg |Death-Glow Valkyrie (S Rare) |link=Death-Glow Valkyrie DeathGlowValkyrie5.jpg |Death-Glow Valkyrie+ (SS Rare) |link=Death-Glow Valkyrie LonerSpiderMan4.jpg |Loner Spider-Man (S Rare) |link=Loner Spider-Man LonerSpiderMan5.jpg |Loner Spider-Man+ (SS Rare) |link=Loner Spider-Man SurpriseSurpriseOrnament4.jpg |Surprise... Ornament (S Rare) |link=Surprise, Surprise... Ornament SurpriseSurpriseSpiderMan5.jpg |Surprise... Spider-Man+ (SS Rare) |link=Surprise, Surprise... Ornament SavageProtectressShannaTheSheDevil4.jpg |Protectress Shanna The She-Devil (S Rare) |link=Savage Protectress Shanna The She-Devil SavageProtectressShannaTheSheDevil5.jpg |Protectress Shanna The She-Devil+ (SS Rare) |link=Savage Protectress Shanna The She-Devil UnstableSentry4.jpg |Unstable Sentry (S Rare) |link=Unstable Sentry UnstableSentry5.jpg |Unstable Sentry+ (SS Rare) |link=Unstable Sentry |-| 19= HuntressSilverSable4.jpg|Huntress Silver Sable (S Rare) |link=Huntress Silver Sable HuntressSilverSable5.jpg|Huntress Silver Sable+ (SS Rare) |link=Huntress Silver Sable SkrullHunterKaZar4.jpg |Hunter Ka-Zar (S Rare) |link=Skrull Hunter Ka-Zar SkrullHunterKaZar5.jpg |Hunter Ka-Zar+ (SS Rare) |link=Skrull Hunter Ka-Zar LethalLegionWonderMan4.jpg|Legion Wonder Man (S Rare)|link=Lethal Legion Wonder Man LethalLegionWonderMan5.jpg|Legion Wonder Man+ (SS Rare)|link=Lethal Legion Wonder Man CosmicDemonDragonOfTheMoon4.jpg|Demon Dragon Of The Moon (S Rare)|link=Cosmic Demon Dragon Of The Moon CosmicDemonDragonOfTheMoon5.jpg|Demon Dragon Of The Moon+ (SS Rare)|link=Cosmic Demon Dragon Of The Moon AbsoluteZeroIceman4.jpg|Zero Iceman (S Rare) |link=Absolute Zero Iceman AbsoluteZeroIceman5.jpg|Zero Iceman+ (SS Rare) |link=Absolute Zero Iceman WhistleblowerSpiderMan4.jpg|Whistleblower Spider-Man (S Rare)|link=Whistleblower Spider-Man WhistleblowerSpiderMan5.jpg|Whistleblower Spider-Man+ (SS Rare)|link=Whistleblower Spider-Man DarkMarvelMoonstone4.jpg|Marvel Moonstone (S Rare)|link=Dark Marvel Moonstone DarkMarvelMoonstone5.jpg|Marvel Moonstone+ (SS Rare)|link=Dark Marvel Moonstone nocard.jpg ||link= nocard.jpg ||link= |-| 20= nocard.jpg ||link= nocard.jpg ||link= RadarSensesDaredevil5.jpg |Senses Daredevil (SS Rare) |link=Radar Senses Daredevil RadarSensesDaredevil6.png |Senses Daredevil+ (U Rare) |link=Radar Senses Daredevil HellFireGhostRider5.png |HellFire Ghost Rider (SS Rare) |link=HellFire Ghost Rider HellFireGhostRider6.png |HellFire Ghost Rider+ (U Rare) |link=HellFire Ghost Rider KreeHonorMsMarvel5.jpg |Honor Ms. Marvel (SS Rare) |link=Kree Honor Ms. Marvel KreeHonorMsMarvel6.jpg |Honor Ms. Marvel+ (U Rare) |link=Kree Honor Ms. Marvel PhoenixForce5.jpg |Phoenix Force (SS Rare) |link=Phoenix Force PhoenixForce6.jpg |Phoenix Force+ (U Rare) |link=Phoenix Force WickedBadLuckBlackCat5.jpg |Bad Luck Black Cat (SS Rare) |link=Wicked Bad Luck Black Cat WickedBadLuckBlackCat6.jpg |Bad Luck Black Cat+ (U Rare) |link=Wicked Bad Luck Black Cat Annihilus5.jpg |Annihilus (SS Rare) |link=Annihilus Annihilus6.jpg |Annihilus+ (U Rare) |link=Annihilus GreatResponsibilitySpiderMan5.jpg |Responsibility Spider-Man (SS Rare) |link=Great Responsibility Spider-Man GreatResponsibilitySpiderMan6.jpg |Responsibility Spider-Man+ (U Rare) |link=Great Responsibility Spider-Man |-| 21= HellBikeGhostRider5.jpg |Bike Ghost Rider (SS Rare) |link=Hell Bike Ghost Rider HellBikeGhostRider6.jpg |Bike Ghost Rider (U Rare) |link=Hell Bike Ghost Rider WallCrawlerSpiderMan5.jpg |Wall-Crawler Spider-Man (SS Rare) |link=Wall Crawler Spider-Man WallCrawlerSpiderMan6.jpg |Wall-Crawler Spider-Man+ (U Rare) |link=Wall Crawler Spider-Man SpiderCloneScarletSpider5.jpg |Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider (SS Rare) |link=Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider SpiderCloneScarletSpider6.jpg |Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider+ (U Rare) |link=Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider WeaponX235.jpg |Weapon X-23 (SS Rare) |link=Weapon X-23 WeaponX236.jpg |Weapon X-23+ (U Rare) |link=Weapon X-23 PlasmaSculptureFirstHumanTorch5.jpg |Sculpture First Human Torch (SS Rare) |link=Plasma Sculpture First Human Torch PlasmaSculptureFirstHumanTorch6.jpg |Sculpture First Human Torch+ (U Rare) |link=Plasma Sculpture First Human Torch SecretAvengerNova5.jpg |Avenger Nova (SS Rare) |link=Secret Avenger Nova SecretAvengerNova6.jpg |Avenger Nova+ (U Rare) |link=Secret Avenger Nova GunsBlazingRocketRacoon5.jpg |Blazing Rocket Raccoon (SS Rare) |link=Guns Blazing Rocket Raccoon GunsBlazingRocketRaccoon6.jpg |Blazing Rocket Raccoon+ (U Rare) |link=Guns Blazing Rocket Raccoon WeatherFrontStorm5.jpg |Front Storm (SS Rare) |link=Weather Front Storm WeatherFrontStorm6.jpg |Front Storm+ (U Rare) |link=Weather Front Storm |-| 22= WeaponXDeadpool5.jpg |X Deadpool (SS Rare) |link=Weapon X Deadpool WeaponXDeadpool6.png |X Deadpool+ (U Rare) |link=Weapon X Deadpool SeparationAnxietyCarnage5.jpg |Anxiety Carnage (SS Rare) |link=Separation Anxiety Carnage SeparationAnxietyCarnage6.jpg |Anxiety Carnage+ (U Rare) |link=Separation Anxiety Carnage TigersFuryTigra5.jpg |Fury Tigra (SS Rare) |link=Tigers Fury Tigra TigersFuryTigra6.jpg |Fury Tigra+ (U Rare) |link=Tigers Fury Tigra BrotherhoodFounderMystique5.jpg |Founder Mystique (SS Rare) |link=Brotherhood Founder Mystique BrotherhoodFounderMystique6.jpg |Founder Mystique+ (U Rare) |link=Brotherhood Founder Mystique FlyboyHumanTorch5.jpg |Flyboy Human Torch (SS Rare) |link=Flyboy Human Torch FlyboyHumanTorch6.jpg |Flyboy Human Torch+ (U Rare) |link=Flyboy Human Torch InhumanInLawQuicksilver5.jpg |In-Law Quicksilver (SS Rare) |link=Inhuman In-Law Quicksilver InhumanInLawQuicksilver6.jpg |In-Law Quicksilver+ (U Rare) |link=Inhuman In-Law Quicksilver BloodyAmbitionSabretooth5.png |Ambition Sabretooth (SS Rare) |link=Bloody Ambition Sabretooth BloodyAmbitionSabretooth6.png |Ambition Sabretooth+ (U Rare) |link=Bloody Ambition Sabretooth BreakTimeMariaHill5.jpg |Time Maria Hill (SS Rare) |link=Break Time Maria Hill BreakTimeMariaHill6.jpg |Time Maria Hill+ (U Rare) |link=Break Time Maria Hill |-| 23= DirectorNickFury5.jpg |Director Nick Fury (SS Rare) |link=Director Nick Fury DirectorNickFury6.jpg |Director Nick Fury+ (U Rare) |link=Director Nick Fury PeterQuillStarLord5.jpg |Quill Star-Lord (SS Rare) |link=Peter Quill Star-Lord PeterQuillStarLord6.jpg |Quill Star-Lord+ (U Rare) |link=Peter Quill Star-Lord DaddysGirlBlackCat5.jpg |Girl Black Cat (SS Rare) |link=Daddy's Girl Black Cat DaddysGirlBlackCat6.png |Girl Black Cat+ (U Rare) |link=Daddy's Girl Black Cat FemmeFataleBlackWidow5.jpg |Fatale Black Widow (SS Rare) |link=Femme Fatale Black Widow FemmeFataleBlackWidow6.jpg |Fatale Black Widow+ (U Rare) |link=Femme Fatale Black Widow SecretAvengerSharonCarter5.jpg |Avenger Sharon Carter (SS Rare) |link=Secret Avenger Sharon Carter SecretAvengerSharonCarter6.jpg |Avenger Sharon Carter+ (U Rare) |link=Secret Avenger Sharon Carter AmnesiaAngel5.jpg |Amnesia Angel (SS Rare) |link=Amnesia Angel AmnesiaAngel6.jpg |Amnesia Angel+ (U Rare) |link=Amnesia Angel GoblinLegacyGreenGoblin5.jpg |Legacy Green Goblin (SS Rare) |link=Goblin Legacy Green Goblin GoblinLegacyGreenGoblin6.jpg |Legacy Green Goblin+ (U Rare) |link=Goblin Legacy Green Goblin SecondLifeCaptainBritain5.jpg |Life Captain Britain (SS Rare) |link=Second Life Captain Britain SecondLifeCaptainBritain6.jpg |Life Captain Britain+ (U Rare) |link=Second Life Captain Britain |-| 24= ClusterLadyFantomex5.jpg |Cluster Lady Fantomex (SS Rare) |link=Cluster Lady Fantomex ClusterLadyFantomex6.jpg |Cluster Lady Fantomex+ (U Rare) |link=Cluster Lady Fantomex FlippingOutDeadpool5.jpg |Out Deadpool (SS Rare) |link=Flipping Out Deadpool FlippingOutDeadpool6.jpg |Out Deadpool+ (U Rare) |link=Flipping Out Deadpool BattleHungerProximaMidnight5.jpg |Hunger Proxima Midnight (SS Rare) |link=Battle Hunger Proxima Midnight BattleHungerProximaMidnight6.jpg |Hunger Proxima Midnight+ (U Rare) |link=Battle Hunger Proxima Midnight nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (SS Rare) |link= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (U Rare) |link= TheLivingDeathThatWalksAnnihilus5.jpg |Living Death that Walks Annihilus (SS Rare) |link=The Living Death that Walks Annihilus TheLivingDeathThatWalksAnnihilus6.jpg |Living Death that Walks Annihilus+ (U Rare) |link=The Living Death that Walks Annihilus MaidenOfRageValkyrie5.jpg |of Rage Valkyrie (SS Rare) |link=Maiden of Rage Valkyrie MaidenOfRageValkyrie6.jpg |of Rage Valkyrie+ (U Rare) |link=Maiden of Rage Valkyrie LittleSisterMagik5.jpg |Sister Magik (SS Rare) |link=Little Sister Magik LittleSisterMagik6.jpg |Sister Magik+ (U Rare) |link=Little Sister Magik AIAlexis5.jpg |A.I. Alexis (SS Rare) |link=AI Alexis AIAlexis6.jpg |A.I. Alexis+ (U Rare) |link=AI Alexis |-| 25= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (SS Rare) |link= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (U Rare) |link= FeralSabretooth5.jpg|Feral Sabretooth (SS Rare)|link=Feral Sabretooth FeralSabretooth6.jpg|Feral Sabretooth+ (U Rare)|link=Feral Sabretooth nocard.jpg || nocard.jpg || nocard.jpg || nocard.jpg || FriendlyNeighborSpiderMan6.png |Neighbor Spider-Man (U Rare) |link=Friendly Neighbor Spider-Man FriendlyNeighborSpiderMan7.png |Neighbor Spider-Man+ (Legendary) |link=Friendly Neighbor Spider-Man HYDRAMastermindRedSkull6.jpg |Mastermind Red Skull (U Rare) |link=HYDRA Mastermind Red Skull HYDRAMastermindRedSkull7.jpg |Mastermind Red Skull+ (Legendary) |link=HYDRA Mastermind Red Skull LegendBabyDeadpool6.jpg |Baby Deadpool (U Rare) |link=Legend Baby Deadpool LegendBabyDeadpool7.jpg |Baby Deadpool+ (Legendary) |link=Legend Baby Deadpool SoulOnFireGhostRider6.jpg |on Fire Ghost Rider (U Rare) |link=Soul on Fire Ghost Rider SoulOnFireGhostRider7.jpg |on Fire Ghost Rider+ (Legendary) |link=Soul on Fire Ghost Rider |-| 26= BehindTheMaskSpiderMan6.jpg |the Mask Spider-Man (U Rare) |link=Behind the Mask Spider-Man BehindTheMaskSpiderMan7.jpg |the Mask Spider-Man+ (Legendary) |link=Behind the Mask Spider-Man RefreezeIceman6.jpg |Refreeze Iceman (U Rare) |link=Refreeze Iceman RefreezeIceman7.jpg |Refreeze Iceman+ (Legendary) |link=Refreeze Iceman KillerX236.jpg |Killer X-23 (U Rare) |link=Killer X-23 KillerX237.jpg |Killer X-23+ (Legendary) |link=Killer X-23 MisunderstoodDeadpool6.png |Misunderstood Deadpool (U Rare) |link=Misunderstood Deadpool MisunderstoodDeadpool7.jpg |Misunderstood Deadpool+ (Legendary) |link=Misunderstood Deadpool EndeGutAllesGutNightcrawler6.jpg |Gut, Alles Gut Nightcrawler (U Rare) |link=Ende Gut Alles Gut Nightcrawler EndeGutAllesGutNightcrawler7.jpg |Gut, Alles Gut Nightcrawler+ (Legendary) |link=Ende Gut Alles Gut Nightcrawler ThunderstruckStorm6.jpg |Thunderstruck Storm (U Rare) |link=Thunderstruck Storm ThunderstruckStorm7.jpg |Thunderstruck Storm+ (Legendary) |link=Thunderstruck Storm ProportionateStrengthOfASpiderSpiderMan6.jpg |Strength of a Spider Spider-Man (U Rare) |link=Proportionate Strength of a Spider Spider-Man ProportionateStrengthOfASpiderSpiderMan7.jpg |Strength of a Spider Spider-Man+ (Legendary) |link=Proportionate Strength of a Spider Spider-Man AgentOfSHIELDPhilCoulson6.jpg |of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson (U Rare) |link=Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson AgentofSHIELDPhilCoulson7.jpg |of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson+ (Legendary) |link=Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson |-| 27= SpeedDemonQuicksilver6.jpg |Demon Quicksilver (U Rare) |link=Speed Demon Quicksilver SpeedDemonQuicksilver7.jpg |Demon Quicksilver+ (Legendary) |link=Speed Demon Quicksilver TitaniumNitrileIronSpiderMan6.jpg |Nitrile Iron Spider-Man (U Rare) |link=Titanium Nitrile Iron Spider-Man TitaniumNitrileIronSpiderMan7.jpg |Nitrile Iron Spider-Man+ (Legendary) |link=Titanium Nitrile Iron Spider-Man UndercoverHulkling6.jpg |Undercover Hulkling (U Rare) |link=Undercover Hulkling UndercoverHulkling7.jpg |Undercover Hulkling+ (Legendary) |link=Undercover Hulkling OnceBittenBlackWidow6.jpg |Bitten Black Widow (U Rare) |link=Once Bitten Black Widow OnceBittenBlackWidow7.jpg |Bitten Black Widow+ (Legendary) |link=Once Bitten Black Widow PrimalBeingPhoenixForce6.jpg |Being Phoenix Force (U Rare) |link=Primal Being Phoenix Force PrimalBeingPhoenixForce7.jpg |Being Phoenix Force+ (Legendary) |link=Primal Being Phoenix Force ResurrectedSentry6.jpg |Resurrected Sentry (U Rare) |link=Resurrected Sentry ResurrectedSentry7.jpg |Resurrected Sentry+ (Legendary) |link=Resurrected Sentry AllTimeEternity6.jpg |Time Eternity (U Rare) |link=All Time Eternity AllTimeEternity7.jpg |Time Eternity+ (Legendary) |link=All Time Eternity HeadmistressStorm6.jpg |Headmistress Storm (U Rare) |link=Headmistress Storm HeadmistressStorm7.jpg |Headmistress Storm+ (Legendary) |link=Headmistress Storm |-| 28= TrialByFireDaredevil6.jpg |by Fire Daredevil (U Rare) |link=Trial by Fire Daredevil TrialByFireDaredevil7.jpg |by Fire Daredevil+ (Legendary) |link=Trial by Fire Daredevil DreadlordCorvusGlaive6.jpg |Dreadlord Corvus Glaive (U Rare) |link=Dreadlord Corvus Glaive DreadlordCorvusGlaive7.jpg |Dreadlord Corvus Glaive+ (Legendary) |link=Dreadlord Corvus Glaive ReturnedNorthstar6.jpg |Returned Northstar (U Rare) |link=Returned Northstar ReturnedNorthstar7.jpg |Returned Northstar+ (Legendary) |link=Returned Northstar BelowZeroIceman6.jpg |Zero Iceman (U Rare) |link=Below Zero Iceman BelowZeroIceman7.jpg |Zero Iceman+ (Legendary) |link=Below Zero Iceman StylishWasp6.jpg |Stylish Wasp (U Rare) |link=Stylish Wasp StylishWasp7.jpg |Stylish Wasp+ (Legendary) |link=Stylish Wasp nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (U Rare) |link= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (Legendary) |link= PaleManDoctorSpectrum6.jpg|Man Doctor Spectrum (U Rare) |link=Pale Man Doctor Spectrum PaleManDoctorSpectrum7.jpg|Man Doctor Spectrum+ (Legendary) |link=Pale Man Doctor Spectrum 0 0 |-| 29= MaximumCarnageCarnage7.jpg |Carnage Carnage (Legendary) |link=Maximum Carnage Carnage MaximumCarnageCarnage8.jpg |Carnage Carnage+ (U Legendary) |link=Maximum Carnage Carnage DarkSideAdamWarlock7.jpg |Side Adam Warlock (Legendary) |link=Dark Side Adam Warlock DarkSideAdamWarlock8.jpg |Side Adam Warlock+ (U Legendary) |link=Dark Side Adam Warlock FulcrumHopeSummers7.jpg |Fulcrum Hope Summers (Legendary) |link=Fulcrum Hope Summers FulcrumHopeSummers8.jpg |Fulcrum Hope Summers+ (U Legendary) |link=Fulcrum Hope Summers nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (Legendary) |link= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (U Legendary) |link= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (Legendary) |link= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (U Legendary) |link= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (Legendary) |link= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (U Legendary) |link= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (Legendary) |link= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (U Legendary) |link= __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ Category:Card Catalog